Pound Puppies the movie: Always a Pound Puppy
by Phantomtwriter
Summary: I liked this series. It was a shame that it ended. Decided to give it a proper ending in the form of a movie. Hope you like it. Leave comments. I like to hear what you think
1. Prolouge

This takes place after the events of Lucky has to move, the Pound Puppies have been been setting new records from all around the world. New pups are being placed with their perfect persons. Shelter 17 is one of the places that's having the most. However, their is someone who is trying to take down the organization once and for all; a fellow dog. Join Lucky, Cookie, Niblet, Squirt, Niblet and the Super Secret Pup Club on an adventure that they will never forget. This story will revolve around Lucky before the original Shelter 17 team was formed, a pup trying to get to his perfect person, SPC getting expanded, and Lucky and Cookie finally doing something about their relationship once and for all.


	2. Part 1: The break in

(location of International Pound Puppy HQ)

Dolly: So how are things going everyone.

Dog 1: Everything is going great General Dolly. We just got word that the puppies in both France and China have made it to their persons.

Dolly: Good. We've had so much luck with adoptions lately. Yall have done so well today, that you deserve a treat. That's why I brought you all some juicy steak.

Dog 1: Steak!

Dog 2: Steak!

Female Dog: Steak

Dolly: Yep. Its all in the cafeteria. And don't worry about your duties. I'll take care of monitor duty

(all the dogs begin to run out of the room)

Dolly: Excellent! Now I can start downloading.(She places a flashdrive in the main computer and started downloading something. She locks the door so no one could interfere.)

(in the cafeteria)

Female Dog: Hey where's the steak?

Dog 2: Hey its General Dolly.

Dolly: Hey aren't you all suppose to be on duty.

Female Dog: You told us that you were handling it. And you said that you would give us steak.

Dog 2: If that wasn't you, then who was it?

(back in the computer room. the dog took of the disguise and had another mask covering his/her face)

Mysterious dog: And it done. Now I have to get out of hear

(an alarm went off)

Oh man! Time to go.

(The dog used the vents to escape. He/She managed to get to the outside. However, security dogs were chasing him/her. She was stopped at the edge of a cliff. Dolly and other security dogs surrounded him/her).

Dolly: Surrender! And return to us what you stole.

Mysterious Dog: I will never surrender. I won't rest until I destroy the pound puppy organization once and for all.

(The dog jumps from the cliff. Suddenly, a he/she had a parachute and landed into the boat and drove away)

Dolly: I want you to call Dash and Ping. We've been breached.

(On the boat the mysterious dog was on)

Mysterious dog: It look like my mission was successful. With this information, my plans will be a success. I will be able to destroy the pound puppy organization once and for all. I will also get my revenge on you, Lucky.


	3. Part 2: Job well done

( Shelter 17)

Lucky: Alright, it everything in place.

Strudel: Yes, the pups are ready to be placed with their persons

Lucky: (using a radio) Cookie, Niblet, give me your locations.

Cookie: I'm not too far from Shelter 17. I have the humans on my tail right now.

Human 1: Hey get back here with my bag

Niblet: I have the kids following me Lucky, and its fun.

Kids: Hey, that dog ate our cookies.

Lucky: Strudel, is your invention ready?

Strudel: As ready as it will ever be.

Mr. Nut Nut: (in squirrel language) Strudel, its ready

Strudel: Thank you Mr. Nut Nut.

Squirt: Hey Lucky, those human here already? I can't take watching these pups anymore

Lucky: Oh pups, you're persons are almost here

(Rebound, Cupcake, and Patches walk in giving the pups their dog tags)

Pup 1: Thanks, guys.

Pup 2: I can't wait to meet my perfect person.

Rebound: And I'm sure that they can't wait to meet you too. That reminds me of how Agatha and I met. Even though we met by random chance and stuff.

(Rebound keeps talking random stuff about how she met Agatha)

Patches: Don't bother listening, she will talk for a mile long. By the way, when you all get settled in I hope you all consider our offer.

Pup 3: We'll think about it.

Lucky: Ok pups, you're persons are here. Just remember: Once a pound puppy, Always a pound puppy.

Strudel: Lucky, they're here. My Mcleish bot is ready for launch.

(Cookie and Niblet arrive and at Shelter 17. They drop the humans things and disappear into one of their secret hatches. The Mcleish bot came up and had the pups in arm and gave them to the humans as soon as they arrived)

Human 1: Ohh, this puppy is so beautiful. It has my eyes

Human 2: Girls, forget that big shaggy dog, let go play with this puppy.

Human 3: Thanks weird guy.

(The robot shakes his head and heads back to the dogs and eventually explodes)

Strudel: I guess the Mcleish bot needs a little more work. I will get it up and running again in another hour or so.

Squirt: Its a good thing Mcleish ain't here today. Sometimes I can't stand that humans face most of the time.

Lucky: A job well done team. Thats all the adoptions that we had for today. You all can take the rest of the day off team. I will finish up here.

( All the dogs begin to leave, accept Cookie)

Cookie: Day offs? Thats not like you.

Lucky: Dot's doing a practice presentation for me and wants me back as soon as possible. That's why I wanted to get through those adoptions quickly today.

Cookie: Now I get it. Uh Lucky can I ask you something?

Lucky: Sure, what is it?

Cookie: Well you see, I was wondering if you would…..never mind. I gotta go. My people are coming back from their vacation and I want to make sure they see me and Cupcake as soon as we get their.

Lucky: Ok! See you tomorrow.


	4. Part 3: Plans for the future

_I will eventually add bring in the humans that are a part of the story, but that will be later on. The only one we will see at the moment will be Dot. Also, I know Dot calls Lucky by another name, but I do not want to write it so many times in this story._

(Back at Cookie and Cupcake's home)

Cupcake: Wow, dinner was great Cookie-Mommy.

Cookie: I agree. I loved how they added some steak flavor to that kibble. Now lets get some sleep. We have another big day tomorrow.

Cupcake: When are you finally going to ask ?

Cookie: What are you talking about?

Cupcake: When are you going to ask Mr. Lucky to go with you on the special cruise. You know the one where some of the pound puppies get randomly selected for a special cruise around the world.

Cookie: Sugar, men can be difficult. You'll understand when you're older.

Cupcake: But you like now. I mean it obvious you love each other. I know you can't show it while you're at work, but you can when you're not at work.

Cookie: Don't worry about me and Lucky. There's plenty of time for that later on.

Cupcake: (falling asleep while talking) True, but I know you two want your relationship to start off somewhere at the very least. You may never get this chance ever again if you don't act soon.

Cookie: (to herself) Maybe I should be thinking about my possible future with him.

(At Lucky's house)

Dot: And its done.

Lucky: That was wonderful Dot. I'm sure the others students will like it

Dot: I sure hope they will. This report is what we plan on doing in the future.

Lucky: I think the kids will love it. I love it. It's an interesting thing to think about.

Dot: What about you Lucky; what are your plans for the future.

Lucky: My plan is to be there for you and help all the pups get their respective persons.

Dot: What about Cookie? Isn't she a part of your future.

Lucky: Well, its complicated.

Dot: Doesn't seem to complicated. I mean you like her and she likes you. You two are like Romeo and Juliet. Well goodnight. (Dot falls asleep).

Lucky: Do I want a future with Cookie?

(Later in the middle of the night. Dolly was near the window knocking on it)

Dolly: Lucky, wake up!

Lucky: Huh? General Dolly! What are doing here at this hour?

Dolly: I need to talk to you. I already got everyone in Shelter 17. Its an emergency.

(In Shelter 17. Everyone was tired)

Squirt: With all due respect Dolly, why did you wake us up at this hour.

Niblet: Yeah! I was dreaming that I was eating rocks, cheese, and steak.

Strudel: Rocks?

Niblet: Don't knock em till you try em. Rocks are yummy.

Dolly: Sorry yall, but this is an emergency. Last night, someone broke into Pound Puppy Central HQ.

Cookie: How is that possible? PPC is practically impossible to break into.

Squirt: I bet it was one of those evil cats.

Dolly: I'm afraid not Squirt. It was a dog that broke in. He/She copied some files from our computers; the files regarded everyone that is associated with Shelter 17 rookies a long time ago.

Cookie: So what does that have to do with us.

Lucky: Not you all exactly, but it does have something to do with me. Before I met you guys, I had another team.

Niblet: Another team? Lucky is replacing us. (Niblet starts to cry)

Squirt: Niblet. he's talking about his old team. Lucky ain't replacing us.

Niblet: Oh!

Lucky: Anyway, when I was rookie starting off as a pound puppy, I was in a group of dogs that were set to be the next team that would lead Shelter 17. It was me, Jane, Jewel, Carter, George, and Runt. We were rookies set to be the next team to lead Shelter 17. But when we finished the trials and became full fledged pound puppies, some of them choose different paths to follow.

Cookie: So where are they now?

Lucky: Jane is with her perfect people. Carter and Jewel are in Pound Puppy France. (Sadly) George became a rogue dog. And Runt, I'm not so sure.

Dolly: I wish we could talk more about them, but we need to keep you all safe. If this dog broke in to get files on all of you then you could be in real danger Lucky. I already have guard dogs watching Carter and Jewel. George is on lockdown. I have dog looking for Runt. All I need you to do is look out for Jane.

Lucky: You got it Dolly. And I know where she is.


	5. Part 4: Meeting an Old Friend

(At the house where Jane lived)

Squirt: Hey Lucky, how come you never told us about your old team anyway?

Lucky: I guess it never came up in my mind. We were a great team, but over time things changed.

Niblet: Like how rocks change flavor whenever you eat them.

Strudel: Rocks don't have flavor in them Niblet.

Niblet: Yes they do. They have a wonderful cheesy taste to them.

Squirt: Thats the cheese sandwich that you ate this morning.

Niblet: CHEESE!

Lucky: Ok, this is the place

Jane: Lucky? Lucky, is that you?

(Jane is a yellow Labrador Retriever)

Lucky: Hey Jane, its been a long time.

(they give each other a hug.)

Jane: It's been so long old friend. I take it these are your friends.

Lucky: Yes, this is my team from Shelter 17. This is Cookie, Niblet, Strudel, and Squirt.

Jane: Nice to meet you all. Come on in.

Lucky: Are your humans home?

Jane: No! My owner is at college right now. Her parents are currently on vacation. They have on of the neighbors come by and check on me.

Strudel: This house seems nice. Smell wonderful!

(While passing through the house, Cookie looks through one of the doors and notices there is a lot of dust and spiders in there)

Jane: Here have some kibble. Its steak flavored.

Niblet: STEAK

(Niblet stuffs his face)

Jane: So why are you guys here anyway?

Lucky: I wish it were a more friendly visit, but we need you to come back with us for a while.

Jane: Lucky, I'm not a part of the organization anymore. I'm just a normal dog now.

Strudel: Jane, its necessary that you come back with us. Someone has stolen data from Pound Puppy Central HQ. The files had information on you and everyone related to Shelter 17 a long time ago. You could be in danger.

Jane: Well, I suppose so. But, I doubt anyone would come here. Once I left the Pound Puppy organization, I left everything there. The only thing I kept was a few photos.

Lucky: Still, I feel much better if we could keep an eye on you. Just to be safe.

(Hearing a noise upstairs)

Cookie: I thought you said no one was here.

Jane: No one is.

Squirt: Let's go check it out

(They went upstairs. While Cookie was walking she noticed that another room was dusty and full of spiderwebs. They went to the room that they heard the noise. They opened the door. It was the dog that broke into PPHQ)

Lucky: Hey you stop.

Jane: Hey, those are my photos.

Lucky: Don't worry, we'll get them back. Squirt, Strudel, stay here and guard Jane. Cookie, Niblet, We're going after that dog. Go, Dogs, Go.

(They jump out the window. They chase the dog wearing the black costume. They chased him into a sausage store, then a beauty store, a toy store. They finally reached the pier and lost him/her.)

Niblet: Hey, where did that dog go.

Lucky: I don't know. We must have lost her. We should head back .

(Jane, Squirt, and Strudel arrive at the pier)

Jane: Sorry Lucky, I thought I should at least try and help get my pictures back.

Lucky: We didn't get them back. Sorry!

Jane: No problem! I know I'm not part of the Pound Puppies anymore, but I want to help track down the dog who took my photos.

Lucky: You're still a Pound Puppy, Jane. Once a Pound Puppy, Always a Pound Puppy. Now lets head back to Shelter 17.


	6. Part 5: Super Secret Pup Club recruits

(Back at shelter 17)

Jane: Wow! The place is still the same as the day I left it. (pointing to the FKD)

Strudel: Yes, the FKD. A product of my genius. Just like all these other inventions.

Jane: So you managed to complete the prototype.

Strudl: Yes! And I finished it brilliantly.

Rebound: Hold it! I'm sorry but this room is temporarily off limits.

Lucky: Rebound, what are you doing?

Rebound: We're holding interviews.

Cookie: Interviews?

Rebound: Super Secret Pup Club recruitment interviews. I am temporary security pup

Lucky: Temporary?

Rebound: The real one is taking a leak. Their she is, I gotta go back now.

Lucky: Pepper, what are you doing here?

Pepper: They asked me to be a security pup to keep pups from trying to cut in line. They even made me a member of their club as a reward.

Jane: I didn't know about you all having a puppy organization within the Pound Puppies.

Lucky: Cupcake, Rebound, and Patches started their club months ago. They are a group that helps us out on the lesser dangerous missions.

Jane: Interesting.

(Cupcake walks out of the room)

Cupcake: Alright everyone, we are going to end auditons for today. All of you come back tomorrow and we will continue.

(all the pups present left Shelter 17)

Patches: Well it looks like we have some promising recruits.

Cupcake: Yeah!

Lucky: Pups, I like you to meet Jane. She was a member of Shelter 17. She's going to be here for a while, so all of you behave.

Pups: You got it.

Patches: By the way Lucky we meet a new friend. This is Robin

(Robin is a King charles spaniel pup)

Robin: Hi, nice to meet you. My name is Robin. I would like to find my perfect please.

Lucky: Don't worry, we'll find your perfect person Robin. Strudel, Fire up the FKD. Everyone prepare for the mission.

(Everyone went to get ready for the mission, except Cookie)

Cookie: Hey, Lucky. Can I ask you something?

Lucky: Sure! What's wrong Cookie?

Cookie: Are you sure Jane lives in that house anymore?

Lucky: What do you mean?

Cookie: When I looked into two of the rooms for a bit, the place was dirty and full of spiders. The place looked like it has been abandoned for a long time.

Lucky: He humans were probably planning to remodel and never got to it. I'm sure its nothing. Now we need to focus on helping Robin.

(Strudel makes a huge scream. And a huge explosion occurs)

Cookie: Strudel, are you ok?

Lucky: What happened?

Strudel: The FKD…..It's been sabotaged.


	7. Part 6: Puppy Particle

Lucky: Sabotaged? What do you mean sabotaged.

Strudel: Exactly what it means, Lucky. The FKD has been sabotaged. The squirrels have found a few pieces in it that for some reason have been destroyed or somehow worn out.

Robin: Does this mean I won't get adopted?

Lucky: No, Robin. You will get adopted and meet your perfect person. Strudel will have it fixed.

Mr. Nut Nut: (speaking squirrel language) We have a problem. Look!(he shows everyone the part from the FKD)

Strudel: Oh no!

Cookie: What is it?

Strudel: I'm afraid we have a serious problem. Normally I could fix every part in the FKD in an instant, but I don't think I can anymore.

Lucky: What! What do you mean.

(Jean looks at the part)

Jean: I know why. You still use the puppy particle for this

Patches: What's the puppy particle?

Rebound: I know. Its what everything in this world is made of.

Niblet: Were, made of puppy particles. Then we should be able to fix the FKD with ourselves.

Strudel: That is matter you two.

Jean: The puppy particle is a power part that was designed by a distinguished scientist in the Pound Puppy Organization. No one knew his name, but it is said he was thinking of a way to get dogs to their perfect persons. He called it the puppy particle. It was small device that would be connected to all the computers in the world. It can find some their perfect person in an instant.

Cupcake: Then shouldn't we be able to get a new one.

Jane: I'm afraid not. You see the original one is gone. The one that your FKD had is a synthetic prototype. The original one is no where to be found. The dog that did the research disappeared along with most of his research. He left some of it to us, but its not like his.

Squirt: What's the difference?

Jane: We may be able to find dogs/pups their perfect persons, but his could easily unite them without fail. It had all the information required to get them to meet with 100% guarantee.

Lucky: We need to contact someone from PPC HQ now and tell them to send us another FKD.

Squirt: Hey Lucky, we got a problem. We're getting calls from all the different shelters.

Lucky: What do they want?

Squirt: They're asking if anyone has an FKD that they can use.

Lucky: What! Are you saying that every single FKD in the world is destroyed.

Squirt: It gets worse. No one has been able to get in touch with PPC HQ.

Robin: Does this mean I won't meet my person.

Jane: I hate to say kid, but it looks like you and every pup or dog won't be meeting their humans.

(Robin begins to cry)

Niblet: It's the end of the Pound Puppies. Ahhhhhhh (The whole place erupts in chaos)


	8. Part 7: A visit to the underground dog

(The chaos finally died down after a hour.)

Lucky: Now that everyone has calmed down, we need to focus. We'll just have to find Robin's person the old fashioned way.

Strudel: Lucky without the FKD's we can't access the database that would tell us if any kids are here or not.

Jane: I'm afraid she's right. Lucky unless you know someone who has a spare FKD, we can't do anything.

Squirt: There may be one dog I know who might be able to get us one. His name is Rutherford Undine Nathaniel Turner. He has some connections to different technology pound puppies and even the kennel kittens use. He's very reliable. We could ask him; but its going to be pricy.

Cookie: How pricy?

Squirt: Pricy! Let's go see him and then we can see if we can negotiate with him. If anyone else has an FKD left in this world, its him.

Jane: That name sounds familiar. Lucky that sound like Runt. He always did call himself Rutherford.

Lucky: You're right. I think its time we pay him a visit.

(The location they head to is an abandoned italian restaurant.)

Squirt: This is the place.

Guard Dog: Password!

Squirt: Slippery Joe sent me.

(They all walk inside. The place is full of dogs eating)

Cookie: How come you never told us about this place.

Squirt: Its very exclusive. You guys are lucky that you can even get in with me. Just follow my lead.

(While they were walking, Jane walked up next to Lucky. It irritated Cookie a little bit)

Guard Dog 2: State your business

Lucky: Hi, mine name is…

(Squirt interrupts him)

Squirt: We're here to see Rutherford Undine Nathaniel Turner. I have his card.

Guard Dog 2: You may proceeded.

(They walk in and see Runt eating meatballs. Runt is a Fox Terrier)

Runt: What business to you have with me?

Squirt: Rutherford Undine Nathaniel Turner, we need a favor .

Runt: I'm not talking to you Squirt. I'm talking to those two. Lucky and Jane, you have some never showing yourselves around me.

Lucky: Hi Runt.

Runt: That's Rutherford Undine Nathaniel Turner to you. I'm not one of you pound puppies anymore.

Jane: Neither am I Runt. I'm just here because they have to guard me. Now do you have an FKD that they can borrow.

Runt: First of all, my name is Rutherford Undine Nathaniel Turner. Second, what make you think I have an FKD.

Squirt: Because you basically have all the tech that the pound puppies use. You managed to get the technology from someone you know from the inside.

Lucky: Squirt are you giving him classified information. You know that any technology associated with pound puppies is not suppose to be spread among the normal dog community.

Squirt: Lucky do I look like I know how to even do that? He must have gotten it from someone else. Besides is not like they have any classified stuff. (to Runt) So do you have an FKD for us or not.

Runt: I had one, but a dog just bought it. I didn't see a face, but he/she was wearing a strange mask on his/her face. He/She gave me these; a big bag of fresh kibble and some steaks.

Jane: That sound like the dog that broke into my house.

Cookie: Hey, it that dog right there. And he/she has the FKD we need.

Lucky: Stop him/her.

(The dog places the FKD on a vehicle that looks like a doghouse. And he/she flies away.)

Cookie: Great, now we don't have an FKD.

Lucky: I don't know. But that dog keeps getting in the way and that doghouse looked familiar.

Jane: I think that was George's doghouse. But he's on lockdown.

Cookie: Lockdown?

Jane: He tried to sabotage the dog food supply a long time ago. He always found it disgusting, especially kibble. He's on lockdown in Alcatraz Island

Lucky: We have to make sure that he's there. If he's the one behind all of this, then we have to stop him.

Cookie: Ok, lets….

Jane: Lets head to California. I'm sure we can catch a plane ride today.

Lucky: Good thinking Jane. You seem to be enjoying yourself; I thought you weren't a pound puppy anymore.

Jane: Doesn't mean I can't help a friend. Lets go

(All the dogs walked away except Cookie. She notices that the dog that took the FKD dropped something. It turned out to be a photo. It had Lucky and Jane on it)

Lucky: Cookie are coming?

Cookie: Yeah! You guys go ahead, I'm going back to Shelter 17 to see if anyone contacted us about the whole FKD problem. (to herself) Why would someone have picture of those two? Something about this doesn't sit right with me.


	9. Part 8: Something strange at PPCHQ

(Back at Shelter 17)

Patches: Don't worry Robin, I'm sure we can find your person.

Rebound: But without the FKD, we can't search for anyone who's available.

Cupcake: Way to be optimistic today, Rebound.

Robin: But she's right. No FKD, means no human for me. I just want a human who will love me forever; now I can't get him or her.

(Cookie walks in)

Cookie: Don't worry sugar. We'll find your human.

Cupcake: Maybe we can take him to the park. There are always humans looking to adopt pups there sometimes.

Patches: Agreed.

Everyone: Super Secret Pup Club, Go.

(Everyone leaves accept Cookie. She is looking over the photo that was dropped)

Cookie: Hey squirrels! Did anyone contact us from PPCHQ yet?(The squirrels shake their heads saying no to her) I need you to take a close look at this picture. (Then Cookie hears a voice coming from the communications room) That sounds like them now. Hello!

Dolly: Hello...Hello… is anyone….switch to…..there thats better.

Cookie: Dolly, boy am I glad to see you.

Dolly: Is there something wrong? We've been trying to contact everyone on the network, but no one is answering.

Cookie: Well we tried to contact you guys but you all wouldn't answer. Also, everyone's FKDs were sabotaged. Strudel said that the puppy particle were destroyed and we don't have the right tools to fix it.

Dolly: Thats terrible! I wonder if it has something to do with an incident we had over here.

Cookie: You think the break in is the cause of the FKDs being sabotaged all around.

Dolly: Hold on, how do you know about the break in here?

Cookie: You told us about. You also told us to find and protect everyone that was associated with the old Shelter 17 team a long time ago; you told us to protect Jane.

Dolly: What! Cookie I never…(the transmission is interrupted)

Cookie: Dolly! Dolly! What was she trying to tell me.

(At Pound Puppy Central HQ)

Dash: Who was it Dolly?

Dolly: I managed to get in contact with Shelter 17, but the connection broke up. They know about the break in here.

Peng: What! That's impossible. We agreed not to mention it to anyone. How do they know?

Dolly: She said I told them, but thats impossible. I've been here the whole time.

Dash: Whatever the case maybe, we need to focus on getting things back in order.

(A knock is heard at the door)

Peng: Who could that be? (She walks to the door in anger) Hey! We're in the middle of a meeting. Come back when we're…

(She gets captured in a net. Dolly and Dash try to help, but they get captured too.)

Dash: Who are you!

Dolly: Thats the dog that broke in last night.

Mysterious Dog: Yes, I am the same dog. It's a good thing that I waited long enough to get you three here in the same place.

Peng: What do you want with us?

Mysterious Dog: I just want you out of the way and for you to watch as I destroy the Pound Puppies once an for all. i'm starting the next step of my plan by taking over this place. And don't worry about the other dogs stationed here; I have them locked up already and some even decided to join me.

Dolly: Who are you? Why are you doing this?

Mysterious Dog: Because of what you did to me. You all ruined my life with your lies. Now I'm going to make you pay for it. (The dog takes of his/her mask)

Dolly: You!

Dash: But I thought….

Mysterious Dog: You thought wrong.


	10. Part 9: The search for my person

(At the park)

Patches: Don't worry Robin, there are plenty of humans looking to adopt a pup. We just need to wait for the right one.

Robin: So, the park is the best place to find me a human that will love me forever.

Cupcake: Yep! Dot told us about it. She said some elementary schoolers were coming to the park this afternoon.

Robin: How would she know that?

Rebound: Because she helps us. She's Lucky's human; she's the only human that is allowed to know that we can talk. She gives us tips whenever we need them and whenever she can get them for us.

Robin: Wow! A human knows we can talk. I just wish they all knew that we could talk. Maybe that would make it easier for pups to find their persons.

Patches: Lucky says we can't let every single human know that we can talk; it just some unwritten rule dogs have. I guess the big dogs just think its for the best humans not know we can talk, at least until they think they are ready.

Robin: I guess you're right.

Cupcake: Ok! Here come the kids. Now all you gotta do is look adorable, play around with them for a bit, and determine who you think is the one.

Robin: Ok! Here I go

(Robin goes out to play with the human children. So far all the kids enjoyed playing with Robin, but he could tell that none of them was her perfect person. Then he noticed a girl sitting by herself reading a book. He knew that she was the one. When he walked up to her, she began to take interest in the pup; the girls name is Catherine)

Catherine: Hey there little doggy. You like the book I'm reading. If you want, I can read to you. My name is Catherine. And here comes the assistant/intern teacher Ms. O'neill.

Ms. O'neill: Catherine, its time to go.

Catherine: Ms. O'neill, can bring this dog with me? He's perfect.

Ms. O'neill: Sorry, but we can't bring dogs to the school. Ask your parents to get you one when they come pick you.

Catherine:(to Robin) I'll come find you again.(to Ms. O'neill) Ms. O'neill, did you ever have a dog?

Ms. O'neill: I did have one, but I haven't seen her in a long time. Now come on, the bus is ready to leave.

(In the bushes)

Robin: Its her. She's the one.

Patches: If Catherine is your person, then its our duty to unite her with you. Let's ask the squirrels if they can track her down for us.


	11. Part 10: Meeting George

(At the train station)

Squirt: So why are we taking a train station to get to an island in another state that's far away.

Lucky: That's easy. We're not taking the human train to this place.

(A dog appears in front of them, wearing a train conductor uniform)

Train Conductor Dog: Hey there. Are dogs looking to hitch a ride on the train without the humans knowing. I've always loved doing that since I was a pup.

Lucky: No thanks! "I don't like being dog sitting in kennel".

Train Conductor Dog:(a serious voice) Welcome Pound Puppies! Follow me please.

(The dog takes them to a special underground location inside a human bathroom. He pull the lever and it takes them down to a special underground train. The train starts to move)

Squirt: Wow! I didn't know a train like this existed.

Lucky: Its not that kind of train. Its a special train station that's used to transport rouge cats and dogs to Alcatraz. We should be arriving there in 2 hours

Niblet: What! Criminal dogs! I can't go to jail. I'm not a criminal; since when are eating rocks a crime. Ok, I admit it. I stole them from the park.

Strudel: Niblet calm down! We're not criminal dogs. We're just going there to visit one.

Squirt: So who exactly are we visiting Lucky; you and Jane seem to know him.

Lucky: George was another member of my team before you guys came along; he's just as smart as Strudel.

Jane: But he hated dog food. He would use his free time to invent a treat that would give dogs the proper nutrients we need and still be our food supply. However, his experiments were considered too dangerous because he always blew up the labs that he was working in. He was shut down and swore vengeance. He tried to sabotage the world's dog food supply, but luckily he was stopped.

Strudel:It would seem that this George is really smart if he could come up with something like that. I do wish I could ask him about the formula he was working on. On another matter, why didn't we wait for Cookie to come with us.

Lucky: We were in a hurry. And she said to go ahead without her. And besides, we need to settle this as fast as possible so we can help Robin.

(The train stops after 2 hours at the station. They walk out of the train and head inside. Once they head inside, they are scanned, checked, and hit with water for security reason. They are taken to George's cell.)

George: Lucky! Jane! This is a surprise. I see you brought some friends with you. I assume you're here to ask for my help like the old times; you need my superior brain power to help you place a pup in a home for a human

Lucky: This isn't a friendly visit George. We came here to ask you about one of your inventions.

Jane: A dog used it to escape with the only functioning FKD in the entire world. What would you know about it?

George: All my inventions were taken after I tried to sabotage the dog food supply by making it taste like that equally disgusting cat food. There is no way anyone should have one of my inventions unless one of your own just happened to give it to this mysterious dog.

Strudel: To fellow intellectual from another, I can tell you right now that is impossible.

George: Don't be so sure. I've know for a while that there are some dogs who would want to destroy the Pound Puppies. Its not like you guys have really done your job for some dogs.

Jane: Thats ridiculous! They place pups with their perfect humans, just like they did me and others like me.

Lucky: She's right. We will always match dogs with their humans; because 'there's pup for every person and a person for every pup".

George: If you say so. I don't know about how someone could have my inventions. All I can tell you is they may have stolen a blueprint of mine to create one of my inventions. However, the only place you can make it is a special factory. Its not to far from where Shelter 17 is; its only an hour drive. The place is abandoned; it contains special tools that I managed to hide from the Pound Puppies. Whoever this dog is, he/she will have to go there to repair it properly.

Lucky: Thanks George! I'm glad to see there is some good in you.

(The group walks away and heads back on the train)

Squirt: Hey Lucky, don't you think that was a little too easy. Why would he just give us this information like that. It doesn't make sense.

Lucky: George isn't like the others. He only wanted to make a better dog food; he isn't evil. And right now we have to use this information so we can get the FKD back from that dog so we can help Robin out. We'll head back home and deal with this tomorrow.

(Back at George's cell; he activates a special communicator after everyone went to sleep)

George: I've told them everything like you said. They will be at the factory tomorrow.

Mysterious Dog: Good! Now we can set our plans into motion. Stand by for the next stage of my plan.


	12. Part 11: Cookie Captured

(back at Shelter 17)

Cookie: You guys are back. We need to talk about….

Squirt: Maybe tomorrow Cookie, we're all tired from that train ride.

Niblet: Yeah! I need my sleep.

Patches: Lucky, we think we know who Robin's perfect person is. We need your help to find her; her name is Catherine. We tried looking for her but she got away from us.

Strudel: We're glad that you all found something out, but we can't locate her without the FKD.

Robin: But I want to find her now. I know she's the one.

Lucky: We found out where the FKD might be. As soon as we get it back we'll find her for you.

Robin: But….Ok!

Lucky: Everyone, we'll meet up tomorrow first thing in the morning. We're going to get the FKD back, stop whoever is behind this, and get Robin to him to his person.

Cookie: Lucky can I talk to you alone for a bit.

Lucky: Sure! What is it you want to talk to me about?

Cookie: It's about this photo I have. The dog that took the FKD dropped it.

Lucky: Thats a picture me and Jane took on our solo mission together.

Cookie: What I'm saying is you need to be more careful since you might be a target and I think….Jane is lying to us.

Lucky: What are you talking about?

Cookie: The moment we got communications back up, I got a signal from Dolly. She told me that she was cooped up at central command. She had no idea about Jane or how I knew about the break in.

Lucky: Maybe she was stressed out and forgot about it; it can be hard running Pound Puppy Central HQ. Now we should head home and rest; we have a big day tomorrow and we need to use it to help Robin.

Cookie: I guess your right. But after we help Robin, I really need to talk to you about something else. Promise me we get to talk about it later.

Lucky: I promise.

(At Cookie's house)

Cookie:(to herself) I still think something is wrong about all this. I have to see it for myself. (to Cupcake while she's asleep) I'll see you in the morning sugar.

(She heads to Jane's house and looks around)

Cookie: The place looks abandoned now. How could this be the same place we went to today. Jane! Jane! Where. (noticing a shadow) Hey, get back here.

(She follows the shadowy figure into the room, but she get captured inside a kennel. Then the Mysterious dog appears in front of her)

Mysterious: Don't worry about Jane, she's fine. But now I have to take you back and lock you up like the rest of them.


	13. Part 12: Jane's betryal

(Inside Shelter 17 the next morning)

Lucky: Alright team, we have the location of the possible mastermind behind all of this; we can't let him or her escape. Once we get the FKD back, we can help Robin find his perfect person.

Strudel: I have everything we need to do this mission. But where's Cookie; its not like her to be late.

Niblet: Maybe she got stuck in some peanut butter.

Squirt: Why would she get stuck in peanut butter?

Niblet: I don't know. Peanut butter is delicious.

Jane: Maybe she's sick. We can't wait any longer; we should go now.

Lucky: She's right. I'm sure Cookie will be there when it counts. Now lets go.

(At the factory George told them about)

Strudel: I've managed to get a signal for the FKD. Its inside the factory.

Lucky: Alright! Squirt and Niblet, you guard the door to make sure that our mystery dog does not get out. Strudel, find the FKD. I'm going to find out if this dog is here.

Jane: I'll go with you.

Strudel: Be careful in there Lucky; we don't know what this factory is used for anymore

(Inside the factory)

Lucky: I'm glad that your back Jane; I never got the chance to tell you that.

Jane: Well I wasn't doing much at my house anyway. So, what does Cookie mean to you?

Lucky: What do you mean?

Jane: You know what I mean. Is she your friend, teammate, best friend, or girlfriend? I mean you two are close from what i've been told. One could say you two love each other.

Lucky: Well….you see...Cookie and I have an understanding towards each other. I know how she feels about me and she knows how I feel about her

Jane: Really! Kind of like how we had an understanding.

(In another part of the factory)

Strudel: Come on! Where are FKD. Why does it have to be so hard to find one machine. I don't believe it; the FKD is here. That's strange, it's connected to something entirely different from what we use. Wait! Oh no, this technology is…..

(A group of dogs ambush her and put her in a bag)

(Outside the factory)

Squirt: I wonder what's taking him so long? I can't stand here any longer.

Niblet: I'm bored. When are we going to get to find Robin's person and then eat.

Squirt: I'm sure that this will all be over soon and…..hey who are you guys.

Dog 1: You guys need to come with us.

Squirt: Why should we?

Dog 2: Because you pound puppies have to pay for what you've done.

(Inside the factory)

Jane: Lucky why did you lead a nice dog like Cookie on like that? She's a very strong, independent, and nice dog who deserves someone nice. I still don't understand why she loves you, yet you do nothing to return the feelings to her.

Lucky: Well I'm a busy dog. I have to help pups find their perfect persons and watch over Dot sometimes. Cookie and I will have time to deal with our relationship another time.

Jane: Isn't that what you said to me once. I know you didn't have feelings for me, but you could have made that clear. And I have one more question: why do you and the Pound Puppies lie to your own kind?

Lucky: We don't lie to them. Jane why are you asking me these questions?

Jane: Why don't you open that door and find out.

(Lucky opens the door. Inside, he finds Dolly, Dash, Peng, Strudel, Squirt, and Niblet all locked up in kennels)

Dolly: Lucky get away from her; she's the one behind all of this.

Lucky: What!? Jane, what is going on here.

Jane: Simple Lucky: the destruction of the Pound Puppies.


	14. Part 13: Jane's diabolical plan

(Back where we left off)

Lucky: Jane? I don't understand; you're the one behind all of this.

Jane: Yes! It was easy really. All I had to do was make sure you all wouldn't get in my way. I was the one who broke into Pound Puppy Central Headquarters. I stole the data from them. It contained the list of every dog in the world; ones that have humans and ones that do not. I then disguised myself as Dolly in order for you all to think I was after you and the old gang.

Lucky: That was you the whole time; it wasn't Dolly.

Jane: No! I'm very good at impersonating other. I also had my followers that were within your organization sabotage every FKD in the world. However, I knew that Runt would have one; I was the dog that was leaking all pound puppy secrets to him. I made sure that you all went to him and got the FKD from him so I could steal it for my plans. I also had one of my followers steal my photos that had sensitive information. You all arrived at my house before I could have them sent off safely. Unfortunately, Cookie got a hold of one of them. I don't think she knew what was on them but I had to make sure.

Lucky:(angry) Where's Cookie? What have you done with her.

Jane: Don't worry she's fine. I have her on lockdown in one of my facilities or should I say George's facilities. He let me use them in exchange for some of his lab supplies for is research.

Lucky: You were the one behind this. But why?

Jane: Simple...Revenge! Revenge against you and them for what you've done to me.

Lucky: What are you talking about?

Jane: Lucky where do you think my human is right now? Don't have the answer; she abandoned me. She left me with her parents while she went off to college a long time ago. After a while, I learned that she wasn't going to come back and visit me. She had to move and could not bring me along since there was no more room for me. So her parents decided to sell me to our neighbors.

Lucky: So that house you were in was…..

Jane: Abandoned. I made it look like someone was living there so my plans would not grab the attention of humans. Cookie was starting to get suspicious of that the moment she noticed. It was good thing that I knew you would not really listen to her or you would just get stuck in your head about things.

Lucky: You still haven't….

Jane: Quiet! You still do not understand. Because of dogs like you, I became miserable. I had to find out that there is no such thing as a perfect person. Overtime, humans will abandon us. You, Dolly, Dash, Peng, and others like you lie. You know that humans will eventually move on from us. They will never really appreciate and love us forever.

Lucky: Jane I'm sure that this is all just a…..

Jane: It's no misunderstanding. My human abandoned me. I don't expect you to understand since you talked to you human. And they(Dash, Peng, and Dolly) talked to humans too.

Lucky: What!?

Jane: Lucky, think! How do you suppose we have some of this technology. How do you suppose that you can use some of these makeshift devices or how central command gives it to you. Simple really; they talk to humans. Your human isn't the only one that know that we can talk. I could give you a list of names of humans that know our secret.

Lucky: Dolly, Dash, Peng, is what she saying true?

Dash: In a way, yes.

Dolly: These humans are basically scientist that we talked to.

Peng: Past generation leaders of the pound puppies got humans to help us with building our organization. The only reason we tell other dogs not to talk to humans is…

Jane: It would shut down your whole operation. That lame excuse. Why don't you tell him about the dogs that you all placed in the past and the few that got abandoned by their humans.

Dolly: We have been getting reports that some dogs that have been placed with their humans have left them. We don't tell the shelters that this happens to the pups that we place because sometimes it was beyond their power to do anything. We only let you know about it when we know it can be fixed.

Jane: So its covered up. You act like there is a pup for every person and person for every pup, but you never really mean it. Well I'm about to make sure that it can become true.

Peng: How do you plan on doing that?

Jane: Simple! With the one thing that you kept locked up because you were uncertain of its power….the puppy particle. I'm going to hook it up to my FKD and use the data to find every human and dog that is not matched. Once they are matched, I will spread a special signal that only humans can hear. It will make them do whatever a dog wants without question. Once the humans are under our control, they can never abandon any of us anymore. They will be under our control. We will become their masters.

Lucky: Jane you can't do this.

Jane: I can! And I will! Guards escort Lucky, Dolly, Dash and Peng to the special prison. They will be able to watch me succeed from their.

Guard Dog: What about the others(Squirt, Niblet, and Strudel)?

Jane: Send them to the same place we sent Cookie. They aren't like the others so treat them fairly.(to Lucky) By the way Lucky, you don't deserve a nice dog like Cookie in your life. She reminds me of what I was like when we were together. Its a shame you give her the same treatment like you did me. You never make you emotions clear; you sue work as an excuse from telling someone how you feel. I may have loved you once Lucky, but you couldn't make clear if you loved me back. Its a shame that you're doing the same thing to her. Bye Bye.

(Everyone was being taken to their respective places. However, Jane did not notice that Mr. Nut Nut was listening to the whole thing. He decided to head back the Shelter 17 to get help)


End file.
